Brown Eyed Girl
by timehjs
Summary: Nathan just moved to Tree Hill, dealing with his obsessive dad, and a big surprise.. He finds her
1. Chapter 1

Nathan Scott sighed as he looked at the clock once again. How boring can Biology class be?. Man he was bored. He glanced around the room, no absolutely no hot girls in an entire room or better in entire Tree Hill. He was snapped out of his thoughts, seeing her standing in front of him. His heart nearly stopped as he stared at those big brown eyes. He almost looked happy. No hot girls except for one that is. He wanted to talk to her but he knew the moment would be lost. She would leave again. And he would be mad. This was something he was obviously getting good at.

"Wh- What are you doing here?" he questioned, eyeing her intensely.

"I need you to sign that it's for Mr. Hershfield he's taking us to the planetarium " she eyed the paper that was in front of him crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh yeah sure" He signed the paper and handed it to her.

She smiled sweetly as she took it from him.

"Thank you"

As Haley moved to a few other tables he noticed Lucas take her hand. Nathan watched this interaction. He knew they were friends, how he would love to be the one to comfort her. She would walk right into his arms and snuggle her head into the crook of his neck.

He could feel the muscles around his heart tighten as he thought of holding her tightly. She was sweet, polite and most of all things she was pure. He simply wanted to run to her and hold her and make the tears and pain go away, but he didn't deserve that. He didn't deserve any of that with how he's been acting lately. The whole town had heard his story, his loss, moving to Tree Hill wasn't the problem Dan was being the son of the freaking mayor was. Ever since he moved here his dad been talking about the basketball team, hell that's the only thing he talks about. He never even mentioned Nathan's mom. All he said was that he should act like a man and get over it.

Soon the bell rang, Nathan quickly got up ignoring everyone around him..

"Hey Nathan" he heard someone say his name. Damn why couldn't people just leave him alone.

"Hi I'm Lucas"

"It's Davis, Brooke Davis and you are totally fine" said the girl with the chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes.

Both Lucas and Nathan looked really uncomfortable, but at the same time, looked like they were about to burst out laughing.

"Hi I'm Nathan Scott"

Brooke looked up at Lucas "A Scott huh? Well well looks like you have some competition Luke. Bye Lucas and Nathan I'll see you in your dreams" she said teasingly walking away.

"Should I know what she's talking about? Nathan prompted, pivoting so he could raise an eyebrow questioningly.

"Don't worry about it no one ever does" Lucas said with his voice small with uncertainty quickly covering up whatever he actually wanted to say.

"Ouch!" he heard a small voice "Man it would have hurt less to walk into a wall"

She collapsed against him and sighed as she felt his arms come around her, holding her close. Relaxing against him, she felt the slow, steady rise and fall of his chest. He was in trance by the beauty of this girl who had just stumbled upon him feeling two small hands against his chest. He was mesmerized by her eyes andher long honey blonde hair which looked soft and shiny caressing her beautiful face.

Her eyes opening slowly to find a beautiful raven haired boy smirking at her, as he held her tight by her waist stopping her from falling any further. She quickly let her hands slide against her body as she noticed the intimate position they were in. The feeling of disappointment washed through Nathan as he felt the skin of his chest get colder as she withdrawed her hands so he slowly let his grip loosen on her as she moved back.

"Sorry" he said.

"Sorry it was my fault I wasn't looking" She could feel the tears welling up, but she refused to cry, her voice was full of emotion.

Nathan furrowed his brow with confusion as he saw the tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?" He whispered but she was already gone she walked right past him not even glancing back Nathan stood there watching her petite body fading away.

"Haley wait!" Lucas spoke loudly.

"What did I do" Nathan asked Lucas..

"Nothing that's Haley James she's my best friend" Nathan looked at him with confusion. "Uhm.. Sorry Nathan it's kind of a long story but uhm.. Welcome to Tree Hill I gotta go I'll talk to you later" Nathan nodded as he saw the blonde haired guy retreat.

Nathan was lying on his bed feeling his heart still pounding loudly because of the earlier encounter with Haley. It had been amazing and strange. Nathan rubbed his temples. So her name is Haley James, Nathan thought. He felt a shock run through him as he remembered the moment when their eyes locked. And then he suddenly realized the actual look she had on her face. She was hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

He decided to go to the Rivercourt trying to set his mind of off things or better Haley James and basketball was just the way to do it as much as he hated his father's manipulative crap. It's not like he didn't love basketball. He did love it. It was the only thing he was actually good at. The only thing that made Dan Scott proud was basketball. But it was never just a game to his dad. It was so much more it was his life. Nathan never understood that nor did he want too. He's settled. He is at a place now that he's accepted everything that had happened with his mom ,his dad and why he had to move here. He's settled.

Nathan paused and thought of the brown eyed girl then he realized that every time he thought of her he felt guilt. Guilt for who he was and for what he'd done in the past. She would never fall for him. She was sweet, soft, kind and fierce as there was always suspicion in her brown eyes, eyes that seemed to look through him, seeing every flaw and only she would embrace all of him.

And yet something amazing happened right then. He remembered it in her. He saw it in her tender smile. She would believe in him. She would be there for him. Anyway, right then he promised to never hurt her. He couldn't deny what she made him feel, how her sweet face made him smile, how her touch made him feel the warmth of a gently flaming fire. He needed her.

Nathan suddenly heard a familiar voice in the distance he tried to hear what they were saying and he walked to the two figures. As he got closer he could see that it was Haley she seemed to be angry. He immediately tensed up. Especially seeing her lying on a bench with Damian on top of her.

"Damian, please don't! Get off me!" Haley was pleading with him frantically.

"Come on baby you know you want me" he said as he continued to rummage his hands all over her body. He began to unbutton her shirt and leave kisses all over her chest.

"Stop it" She yelled loudly trying to kick him off her but he was too big.

Nathan snapped and ran over there Nathan took all of his weight and punched him in the face knocking him down again. Haley ran away from Damian as Nathan was soon on top of him punching Damian in the face. It took all of his strength not beat him to death. He was lying there moaning in pain. Nathan got up and turned around to see Haley on the ground buttoning her shirt. He ran to her to make sure she was ok.

"Haley you alright" he gently rubbed her back as she was sobbing. She looked defeated.

"Yeah I think so but my knee really hurts" Her voice cracked as she let a few tears slip, quickly wiping away.

Nathan's heart broke seeing her eyes so differently now, so empty. Light gone.

"Come on let's get you home" He picked her up under her legs and put her arm around his neck. He gently put her in the car and quickly got to the drivers side. He grabbed her hand right away and started their way home. He never let her hand go once and couldn't help but stop and look at her. He was better now to know he took care of the one who tried to hurt her and that she was next to him and nothing would happen to her.

"Hey hales, I don't really know where I'm going"

"Yeah uhmm..Me neither" she smiled under her tears at how he had called her just now.

"Well where do you live" He looked at her seeing how she was still shaking and the tears never really dried.

"I don't want to go home can you bring me to Lucas" she asked him looking plead fully in his eyes her breath heavy.

"Okay."

"No wait you can't he's with Peyton tonight they hardly see each other anymore and I don't want to ruin their night"

"Well what do you want to do? "

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Looking up at him she expected to surrender to the awkward silence that would come now but it never showed. His eyes popped at her suggestion. Was she kidding? This was the best thing ever. Still in shock, he tried to focus on what she was saying.

"Please Nathan" She held on to his hand now with both of her tiny hands.

"Okay sure yeah"

"Thank you Nathan"

He smirked "No problem" he smiled at the way she was holding his hand she was holding it really tight.

"So is he your boyfriend I'm sorry you don't have to say?" He immediately regretted what he'd asked her.

She sighed "No he's just Damian as always"

They pulled into the parking lot of his house.

"I think I can try to walk now"

"I know but let me help you please?"

"Alright"

He slowly got her out of the car, holding her under her legs and brings her up to his room. He opens the door and sits her on his bed. He goes to get some ice for her knee he comes back and sits on his bed and helps her with her knee. She winces in pain a few times then looks at him places both of her hands on his face and gives him a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Thank you" he said with a confused expression.

"No problem"

He smiled down at her he knew that she needed to be alone he really wanted to stay with her but it wasn't his place to be that close with her.

"I'll be downstairs if you need anything " He stood up and made a move to step away, but she held on tightly to his hand.

"Please stay here – with me" He locked eyes with her for a brief second before nodding.

She slowly pulled him on his bed against her as she snuggled against his chest. Nathan blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He could barely comprehend what had just happened. Three hours ago he had all sorts of fantasies about this girl. And now she was here in his bed.

He kissed her forehead and brushed the hair off of her tear-stained face. She felt calm now in his arms but she couldn't fight the feeling she had. He felt her shake slightly he looked down at her slightly in shock, she was crying again. He knew the only thing he could do was soothe her. He gently caressed her face letting his fingers dry her tears. She took his hand and placed his arm around her. "Hold me don't let go" she whispered. "I promise Haley" He held her tightly his arms surrounding her small frame as she cried harder. So hard she could barely breath. She tried to focus on him, but something was happening. The last thing she remembered was him calling her name from far away as sleep swept over her. "Night, Hales." he whispered then watched her sleep until he felt his eyes get heavier.

Nathan knew there was something more to this. It wasn't Damian. He remembered the look in her eyes at school it wasn't the same. Nathan didn't know why but he would be there for her. All he knew was. She was hurt.


End file.
